


The Ad

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a shot fic I decided to write based on a picture of a biker guy who was disrespected by a family at a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ad

Cas was in shock. All he did was say hi to to the little girl. She smiled at him and he loves children. 

"Oh honey, we don't talk to dirty bikers" the mother said to her daughter. 

Yes, Cas is a biker. He has tattoos, he has piercings, he rides a Harley, but he's also a husband, father, Uncle, son, friend. He works in an office that manages nursing facilities. 

He decided to write a post on twitter about his experience. 

 

"To the family in the black Chevy who told your daughter that you don't talk to dirty bikers, that hurt. I'm not going to let it get me down. What you don't know is that I have been happily married for 17 years, I have 4 children who call me daddy, my nieces and nephews call me 'Unca Cas'. I work in an office that manages nursing facilities. 

'Yes I ride a Harley, yes I have tattoos and piercings. My brother is the owner of that coffee shop, he overheard your comments. He thought it was very rude of you to turn your nose up at the fact that I didn't drive my husband's SUV to the coffee shop. I only ride my Harley on weekends. 

'Even though I am a 'dirty biker' I would still run into your burning home to save your daughters turtle so she wouldn't be sad. By the way, I would like to thank you for teaching me that me and my husband are raising our children right. 

'Yours truly, the dirty biker at Loki's Cafe.'

 

 

When can got home, he walked into the kitchen. He hugged his husband, kissed his children on their heads, then proceeded to walk their poodle. 

 

His life is good.


End file.
